Multicolored Lights
by kimberlyyx3
Summary: [ alphonse × edward ] [ oneshot ] some fairytales aren't what they seem.


**Jesus, I tried so hard to get this out on Christmas, but I was just way to busy. Well, I hope you all enjoy just as much as you would on that special day. : P And, if you have to, just pretend that is it Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get it for Christmas, so there's no hope for me now. **

**Warning: A teensy bit of a religious argument between Ed and Al.**

**Summary: Santa Claus is real, and he knows much more than you think. Elricest. C:**

Xx

He let out a long and blissful sigh, once again, as he looked around at all the beautiful scenery.

Edward, who walked next to his younger brother, through the streets of Munich, let out a long yawn, and scratched the back of his head, with his free metal hand, that was not carrying shopping bags with gifts. "Honestly, Al, I really don't see what's so special about all this Christmas-y stuff. It really just all sounds like a bunch of bull to me."

"Brother…" He said in a bit of a singing voice, while still staring at the trees, lights, and decorations around him. He was obviously mesmerized by the setting. Then he turned to face the ex-alchemist. "Just look around you, all this kindness and warmth. What's not to like?"

The older brother shrugged, as he placed his metal hand into his coat pockets for warmness, or maybe just to conceal it. "I just don't see what the big deal is. It's the same Munich, just colder, and prettied up, with a couple of lights."

"It's not just that, Brother. It's this whole holiday, the togetherness, everything about it. Not to mention the festive stories about Old' Saint Nick, and the messiah." He smiled, like usually, the sort of smile that could light up a room and said 'Look at me. I'm just so adorable'.

And he most definitely was. Ed's eyes widened a bit, and he couldn't help but turn a little red, but he mentally blamed it on the bitter cool air around them. He shook his head trying to shake away the blush, but it obviously didn't work...and Al was starting to notice. "They're just stories, Al. Besides, you know I'm an atheist, and after everything that has happened to us, in Amestris, and Munich, I'm surprised that you're not either."

"I believe in those stories, Brother, and I believe in god. Just imagine it, a jolly, old, chunky, man who delivers gifts to everyone in the world. You can't tell me that doesn't just make you feel all warm inside...and…Everything happens for a reason...and..." He reached over and grabbed Ed's human hand that was carrying bags, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I think, if there wasn't a god...then we wouldn't have been united again, Brother."

Ed smiled, as he knew his younger brother was right. Being with Alphonse was worth the years of pain, and suffering that they both had to go through. If anything, at least they went through it together...

His thoughts were interrupted by Al, who suddenly gasped and stopped walking. "Oh! I almost forgot! I can't believe...How could I?" He quickly dropped the two bags he was holding, and reached into his back pants pocket. To Edward's surprise, he pulled out a small pad from his pants, and a very small pencil broken in half, from inside his coat.

"Al...What are you...?" The Other brother continued to watch his younger, in pure confusion and frustration. But mostly in frustration. _He better pick those damn bags up, because I am not carrying them. _

Alphonse pulled the pad close to his face, and began chewing on the eraser, looking thoughtfully up at the sky. Then suddenly, he began jotting down some notes while smirking immensely. After what felt like 2 hours, but was actually about 2 minutes of writing, (all the while, Ed furiously questioning him on 'what the hell was he doing'), he folded the paper, and tucked it back inside his coat, while his feeling of great accomplishment, had definitely spread across his face.

And finally, he quickly grabbed his brother's hand, and as if nothing happened, started dragging him toward their apartment. Just a couple more blocks...

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Edward finally brought up the nerve to ask. "Uh...Al?" he was still pretty shocked and just allowed himself to be dragged down the street.

He turned to face him with closed eyes and a smile. "Mhmm?"

"You plan on telling me why you stopped walking, and just started writing and mumbling, for the last ten minutes?"

"Oh...um...sorry, Brother. I got an idea on what I should ask Santa Clause for, you know...for Christmas, and I really needed to write it down before I forgot." He smiled...as he lied through his teeth. Al really didn't want to stay up late, writing his letter, and walking to the mailbox, so he figured, 'hey, might as well do it now', plus he'd probably forget to write it later.

Ed sighed, shrugging his shoulders, finally taking in defeat on the whole fake vs. real Santa issue. "Whatever floats your boat, Al."

The younger brother just smiled, as a large drop of sweat fell down his forehead. It was insanely rare for him not to be caught for lying. It was just a small white like anyways...

"Well, here we are." Edward pointed a metal finger to the tall brown building, about ten steps away. Surprised to see the building so suddenly, Al ran up the 'stoop' steps, quickly opened the door, and ran up the staircase, skipping two steps at a time, while yelling back, "Brother, you better hurry, it's almost twelve!"

The 'Fullmetal Alchemist' stood right where was before his brother had gone sprinting. Finally, after a moment of being amazed by how fast Alphonse could run up the stairs, he chuckled, and followed right behind.

Al ran inside the small, yet comfortable apartment, and tossed the keys and bags on the blue loveseat (hahaaa. **Love**seat. Get it? They're both in...yea. :P), that was located next to the table, where he then sat down.

Edward followed, not too far behind, and kicked the door closed with his foot. He looked toward the loveseat, and noticed the abandoned bags seated on it. "Al! You're not going to help me wrap the gifts for Sheska, Havoc, Gracia, and Hughes?! Oh, and let's not forget, Ellie, their new daughter. She's just so cute!" He added, mustering up the best Hughes impression he could.

Alphonse sat on a stool, in front of a small brown table, where he continued to review his letter. "Sorry Brother..." He said, not even glancing up from the paper, "I really need to finish writing this. And seriously, you need to get these names straight. Her name isn't Sheska, and his name isn't Havoc..." He chuckled a bit on his brother's reminiscing issues. "It's Carol, and Jason."

Edward lifted his arms, indicating defeat. "Whatever. It's like their complete carbon copies from Amestris, anyways. Just like Alfonse, and you." He sat down on the loveseat, and began to wrap the first package, closest to him.

Al smiled lightly, still not glancing up from his letter. He continued to chew on his eraser, while rereading the words that he had written outside...

_Dear Santa Claus, or Saint Nick, whichever you prefer,_

_I know that you're probably really busy, and little kids around the world must be sending you tons and tons of letters, and I feel really bad for writing to you asking for something, but please hear me out. First of all, I want to say that I wish you a safe journey. I know it must be extremely hard traveling all around the world in less than twenty four hours. It must be murder! I'll definitely leave some cookies for you to snack on, although I don't see why you would want to eat thousands of servings of the same un-healthy food every year... Anyway, I'd bet you'd want me to 'stop beating around the bush', as they say. Now, I know that I'm pretty much an adult, and you probably won't like receiving my letter (I just recently turned fifteen. Is fifteen considered an adult? I think so...), but I needed to ask you for something. As much as it pains me to ask, I just feel that I have to... You see, my older brother, you know, Edward Elric, the "non-believer". Yes, him. Well, he's been really...well, homesick lately. But it's not as easy a situation to just, tell him to go home, you see, that so far, is scientifically impossible. I think I may have said too much. Um...maybe it's a little too much to ask, but maybe; just maybe if you could work up your Christmas magic, to perform some little miracle to make him feel better...well, I'd definitely be one happy camper. Thank you._

_Yours truly,_

_Alphonse Elric._

_(P.S.: Are you sure you wouldn't want something like carrot sticks?)_

Al smiled after he finished reading, proud of finally finishing. He stood up and grabbed his coat...

"Going somewhere, Al?" He looked up at his somewhat hypnotized brother.

"Have to deliver my letter." He winked, and then he stepped out the door.

The cold air outside was extremely brisk and piercing, that Al almost stepped back into the apartment. Almost. He figured that it would be all worthwhile when Santa granted his wish. Brother would feel better, and if Brother felt better, then Al would feel better too. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, and blew on them for warmth. The mailbox wasn't too far, but he began to regret not coming with Edward. They were pretty much inseparable, you could say. Heck, they were.

He turned the corner to see the medium sized, bright blue mailbox in front of him. He pulled open the handle, to see the container almost filled to the top with letters, he smiled, and he dropped his in. It's nice to know that lots of children or adults, like him, were sending letters this time of year. He turned to walk back to the building.

Xx

Al slowly turned the knob to the door, making a unintentional creak as it opened. To his surprised all the lights were off, and the wrapped gifts lay under their tree. It was small, and it didn't have too many ornaments, but it was what they could afford now, and Al loved it just the same. He stepped into the apartment, lifted off his jacket, and placed it on the coat hook next to the door. He then slipped his shoes off, and untied the ribbon that held his long caramel brown hair together. He tiptoed toward the hallway, and peeked into Ed's room. He never really used his own room at all. He slowly opened the door, to see Edward stretched out all over it. He walked over, and slightly pushed Edward's arm, while whispering close to his ear. "Brother, scoot over."

Ed, with his eyes still closed, and still sleeping soundly, hissed Al's name, as he rolled over to the other side of the bed. Al slipped under the covers next to him, while sighing. _Typical Brother. He's probably having dreams about me again..._ He gasped under his breath, as he felt two arms suddenly wrap around his middle from behind. He titled his head slightly, to see Ed head's (heh, that rhymed.) rested on his shoulder, sound asleep. He smiled again, as he felt the goose bumps rise on his arms, as he, as well drifted off to sleep.

Xx

"Brother! Wake up! Its Christmas morning, and I really want you to see my gift for you!"

Edward slowly opened his eyes to see Al leaned over him, and his messy hair tickling his nose. "Al! It's too early!" He covered his eyes with both his hands.

Alphonse put on his best pout face. "Please?" He leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips.

Ed removed one hand, to reveal one eye, and then the other. He pulled the piece of Al's hair that was tickling his nose, and smelled it, _Smells like...Strawberry...like always..._before lightly pecking the tips. (This scene was inspired by a fan art. I have the link in my profile if you want to see it. It's my fave. C:)

"Okay. I'm up." Al ran ahead of him, and grabbed the gift for Edward from under the tree. He waited at the hallway doorway, with his arms stretched out with the package. Ed slowly stood up, still in his boxers, stepped out of his room, only to see Al there with the gift.

"Open it." His face lit with excitement. Ed with one hand pulled the ribbon off the gift, while rubbing his eye with the other. When the wrapping fell off, now not being tightened by the ribbon, he saw a small package in brown covering. He grabbed it and unwrapped it to find a silver necklace. "Al! I love it!" He lifted the necklace that resembled his old State Alchemist Pocket watch, and placed it over his head. "I'll wear it everyday. How did you!? Where did you?!" Al smiled, and just said "Don't worry about it, Brother. I'm just glad you love it."

"Okay, my turn." He ran out the door, still in his boxers, and knocked on the door next to their's. Al pressed his ear against the wall, hearing some mumbled dialogue.

"Ah! Ed! What are you-?!"

"Shesk-...I mean Carol, where is it?!"

"Over there...it's sleeping, though."

Al un-pressed his ear from the wall for a second. _Sleeping? What could it be? _Then he pressed against it, again. The door opened, and he immediately pulled away from the wall. Ed came in chuckling, while holding something concealed. "I guess I forgot I was only wearing these..." He pointed to his boxers. "I guess I gave...Carol sort of, a fright."

Al smiled and added jokingly, "Well, I'd be scared too, if some crazy guy came into my apartment with no pants on, at 7:30 in the morning."

"Aw, hush up. Okay, I'll give it to you, but I need you to promise that you'll let me name it."

Al, who was the brink of exploding from excitement, answered. "Okay! Fine!"

Ed lifted the blanket that was concealing the gift, to reveal a small brown kitten sleeping in his arms. He reached over, looked at the kitten, and pet him on the head. "I know you're going to love living here, Alphonse."

Al's eyes opened wide toward Edward, and he suddenly became serious. "What? Brother, you're naming him after me?"

He smirked, "Well, it definitely looks like you, no doubt about it. Hey..." Edward turned and noticed two extra gifts under the tree. "Al did you...?"

"Huh?" He gently set the kitten down, walked over to the tree, crawled under it, grabbed the two extra gifts, covered with strange wrapping. "No, I didn't...I mean, I would've but the necklace set me back...uh, hey. They're entitled to us." He lifted up the two tags that read 'Edward', and 'Alphonse'. Al slowly began to unwrap his, expecting it to be a practical joke, and it to explode his face, which left him even more surprised to see that it wasn't, not at all. "Brother!" He carefully lifted out the tin figurine that amazingly resembled the armor that Al had inhabited in Amestris.

Edward stared carefully, as his eyes widened. Was he seeing things? He was pretty much speechless, but he did manage to let out a "What the hell?!" He continued to watch as Al lifted out a red envelope from the bottom of the box. He carefully slipped out the letter, and read it silently to himself...

_Dear Alphonse,_

_I think it's a wonderful thing that someone of your age still believes in me. And, I think it's even more wonderful that you would wish something for your brother, and not yourself. I hope this pretty much sums up what you asked for, and makes your brother feel better. Oh, yes, and everyone there is doing well, so you should let your brother know not to worry himself. I don't know what I would do, if I were taken away from the North Pole, my home. Well, Merry Christmas._

_-Santa Claus (yes, I prefer Santa.)_

_(P.S.: You know, once in a while, I would prefer carrot sticks instead. Honestly, it is possible to have too much of a good thing.)_

Al lifted his head up from the letter in awe. He did believe in Santa, but there was always a tiny part of him that told him that he wasn't real. Well, here in his hands was the cold, hard truth. He looked to Edward, to see that he had opened his gift as well, a large piece of red cloth.

He smiled humor-ly, and showed him the alchemist sign, printed on the back of the coat. Al handed the letter to Edward, his hand slightly shaking at he handed it to him. He unfolded it, and scanned the letter, multiple times. To Al's surprise, when he finished all he had to say was "Well. What do you know? The old hag really was magic. You learn something new everyday." He smiled, as he stood up, and tried on his new red jacket, leaving a dumfounded Alphonse sitting on the floor. Edward moved in front of the life size mirror, and modeled his new jacket. He loved it and decided he would definitely wear it a lot, along with Al's necklace.

This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever, not to mention his first.

Xx

**There! It's done...and it only took four days. -- Well, I hope you liked it. I tried to make the ending like, Al believes in Christmas and Santa, but in the end, it's like, Ed's really the one who believed more all along. Okay, so please read && review. It's my second attempt at a Fullmetal Alchemist story. :D **


End file.
